lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Slave of Harad
|spawn = |cost = 20 - 40 |NPC = Corsair Slaver |alignment needed = 0 to |drops =Bones |added in = 34}} Slaves of Harad are farming NPCs found in various structures in Near Harad (Biome). They spend their days tending farms or standing sadly in cages. They are easily recognizable by the hoe they hold in one hand. Although they are technically part of the Near Harad faction, good NPC's won't attack them. Slaves are either of Gondorian, Haradric, Taurethrim, or Morwaith descent. Enslaving After having bought one, your submissive "possession" follows you around (also through fast-travelling), calling you "Master" until you decide to interact with it by right-clicking. You can talk to it and you can also dismiss it. The best use for it is to seek a suitable place to start a new farm. Rabbits will also not try to eat crops guarded by slaves. Farming They work similarly to other farmhands. They will help you sow and harvest crops if you give them the seeds. For more information, please check the . Behaviour Slaves of Harad are sad and pathetic creatures. In as much, Slaves that are not imprisoned in cages will plant crops, chase of rabbits, and grovel. Like civilians NPCs, they will attack only if you provoke them (by attacking them or killing an ally NPC in their vicinity). About attacking or not, these guys are special. Indeed, according to their names, they will behave like civilians NPCs of four potential different factions, respectively Gondor, Near Harad, Morwaith, or Taurethrim. For example, if you kill a corsair near to their cell and then you free them, the slaves with a morwaith or harad name will attack you while the slaves with Gondor or Taurethrim name let you in peace. Furthermore, all slaves are considered by alignment mechanic as belonging to their name's faction : killing corsairs next to Gondor or Taurethrim named slaves will give you alignment with Taurethrim and Gondor, even if you are not in their areas of influence. Speech Bank These slaves are sad and gloomy until their speeches and sometimes try to be positive when you talk to them, making them more pathetic. Neutral *Please, no more... *I swear, those missing crops were the birds' work! *I am grateful... *I could not be happier... *This is a good life... *I don't know where you come from, but you seem different from everyone else. *By the law, I am not meant to talk with you, Person. *Perhaps you can free me? No? So be it. *I'll sleep outside, that's fine. *The master will whip me if I say any more. *Sorry, I can't talk to you. *Please, just leave. You will only get me in trouble. *Why are you bothering a slave like me? *Just go and enjoy your freedom. *Please, Person. I cannot talk to you. *Oh dear, oh dear... *I miss my home... *I wonder if my family are still alive... *At least I'm alive... *Today, I saw a bird. I had to chase it away. *I miss the days where rabbits were my friends. Now all they do is cause my master to whip me when they come too near. *One, two, three... *Four, five, six... *Too many scars to count. *How long have I been here? *When was the last time I ate a good meal? *Hello, little flower. Sorry, but you have to go. *Carrots, potatoes, wheat. Carrots, potatoes, wheat. *Oh no, I hope the rain doesn't make me ill again. *Ah, so be it. Hired *I'll get right to it, Person. *Please, no more... *Don't whip me! I'll do it, I will do it! *I'll obey, if it means my life shall be less miserable... *These rabbits are a plague! *I swear, those missing crops were the birds' work! *I am grateful... *I could not be happier... *This is a good life... *Anything is better than the slaver's cage. *Must I do any more work, Person? *Will more work will result in more payment, Person? *I don't know where you come from, but you seem different from everyone else. *Here? So be it. *By the law, I am not meant to talk with you, Person. *Perhaps you can let me go? No? So be it. *I'm sorry you had to pay so much for such a useless slave as me... *I'll sleep outside, that's fine. Category:Farmhand Category:Farming Category:Harad Category:Near Harad Category:NPC Category:Mobs Category:Umbar